


Silly Fitz

by skatty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, academy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz never was someone who liked parties. Today he found yet another proof why he should just stay in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> I't just something that happened. I was typing something and all of sudden this came out.  
> In this OS are going to be some characters who are not from Marvel or anything else. Just some random people I threw in.

"Fitz, please. It won’t be fun, if you're not there." Jemma started another try to convince him to come with her. Something in her eyes told Fitz, that he would actually say yes if he kept looking at her, so he glanced at the wall instead.  
"Actually I'm pretty aware of the simple fact, that my appeareance wouldn't change the mood there. My absence never bothered anyone -" a silent sight escaped him "so I'd assume you go by yourself like you always do. I'm not a party-guy, anyway."  
"Please stop doing the math. Just for now, alright?" she sat next to her best friend on his bed and took his hands in hers so that their paws were touching.

"Even when I don't do the math, we both know that the math is right and -"  
"Would you please shut your mouth for a second?" she shushed him gently and squeezed his hands a little bit.  
"Stop putting yourself down like that, okay? I just want to have some fun with you down in the boiler room. Is that really too much to ask for, Fitz? Come on. I'll promise you, you will have fun."  
"Doesn't sound like fun to me. Grabbing beers with people that don't even like me and anyway I don't like them either. So they will be as satisfied as I am when I stay here."  
She rolled her eyes and let out a bit too loud sight for Fitz' taste.

"Now you're just being grumpy."  
He wasn't grumpy. He just wasn't that much into the idea of getting drunk with a couple of idiots who are either fighting for Jemma's attention or talking like apes. Not that he has something against apes, of course not, apes are much smarter than the cave dwellers down in the boiler room.  
"Stop that."  
"Stop wha'?"  
"You look like you're swearing in your head. Why are you so against the idea of having some fun with me?"  
Now Fitz was the one who had to sight and withdrew his hands, just to put them on his temples.  
"It's – I mean. Jemma. It's not about not having fun with you. It's just not my thing, okay?"  
"What? Having fun with me is suddenly not your thing anymore?"  
"Thats – Thats not what I meant." He glanced back in her eyes, "And you know that, so would you please stop assuming that it's your fault, that I am not a guy for getting drunk with people who think that I am weird."  
"If you are going to sit the whole bloody time in your room, there is no wonder that they think you are weird. So please. Just for – ehm – ten minutes, okay? Just ten. If you don’t have any fun you can leave."  
"Oh you know pretty much that I won't leave you alone there if I'm coming with you."

Fitz always knew, there would be an upside down with having a soulmate. Actually Jemma wasn't his soulmate, there was no way that could be a true fact. It was more like Jemma used to say. Jemma liked the idea of the first law of thermodynamics, that no energy in the universe were created and none were destroyed, so she assumed that both of them were a part of the same being or substance in the past. But still, she just didn't want to admit that it could have been a monkey.

“You are so stubborn, Fitz! Really!” she was almost angry with him, but just almost.  
The young woman stood up and walked back to the mirror, because she was trying to finish her make up for the evening.

Both of them kept the silence now and didn't know what to say, until Jemma broke the silence again.  
“I want to point out, that you never were in the boiler room with anyone. Do you even know that the people down there are actually pretty smart? You always have that expression that it would be the end of the world if you'd to go down there.  
In the boiler room are only people who are studying here and those are smart people. It's not going to be one of those bad parties with lots of drugs and sex. Well there will be alcohol and laughing and fun and I assume some of them will have intercourse, but it won't be like in those bad movies, I can promise. Also - “ she turned around and looked at her best friend. “It's a great opportunity to get you out of this room. And you could gain lots of new friends and lab partners. And if you still don't like it, we will leave. I will come with you, we will have a nice evening sitting in your room and watching Doctor Who. So what do you think?”  
“Could we skip the part of the party and just go to Doctor Who?”

Fitz could have seen it coming. The look Jemma gave him spoke more than any words could say. She just looked at him, with almost none expression except of annoyance. So he started to stumble.  
“I mean, I … I don't even want to gain new friends, Jemma. I'm absolutly fine with the one I have. And do you really think I'd want to work beside someone that could be an Alexander Norton?”  
Jemma actually relaxed and started to giggle a little bit.  
“I think you and Alex would make a great pair.”  
“Oh don't start that again, Jemma. He destroyed everything I worked on for weeks in seconds.”  
“You are going to harsh on him.” she chuckled and stroked one of her strand out of her beautiful face.  
“I am not harsh at all. You know what he did?”  
She chuckled even more.  
“He brought a bloody soda into the room and poured it all over my work. That was what I was working on for so long and he just ruined it. Oh god, how can you even have so bad manners in a lab? Jemma, please enlighten me, because I do not understand how you can miss the big signs at the doors which are just saying: Don't bring food or drinks into the lab.  
How could he've missed that big blue sign in front of the bloody lab?”

Jemma just had to laugh even more. It wasn’t about the fact, that Fitz lost all of his work, because the day was a pretty tough day for both of them. Spending time with an actually angry and pissed off Fitz is not fun at all. But the way he was talking about it now, was just entertaining and Jemma always thought Fitz was cute when he got into something, even if it was the hatred for a poor guy named Alexander Norton.

“He was probably late.”  
“First rule, Jemma.” Fitz stood finally up and walked across the room to the young bio-chem. He glanced down at her. “Wha’ is the first rule you learn if you want to work in a lab?”  
“Always wear a lab coat.” Jemma answered immediately and Fitz seemed not actually satisfied with her answer. “Wha'?”  
“I learned all of them, silly Fitz. I can quote all of them.” She cleared her throat and looked right into the eyes of her lab partner.  
“1. Always wear a lab coat and safety clothing.  
 2. Do never eat or drink in the lab unless it's instructed by your professor.  
 3. Read and understand the experiment, before you start.  
 4. Be smart. No tasting, touching or smelling unknown substances unless you're instructed to do so by your professor.  
 5. Wash your hands before and after every experiment.  
 6. Keep your place clean.  
 7. Always report accidents.”  
Fitz listened closely to her quotation, even though he already knew the rules by himself.  
He couldn't exactly quote them, but of course he knew how to appear in a lab.

“So let me ask you one thing now.” He crossed his arms and seemed so serious, that Jemma actually had to stop herself from starting to chuckle again.  
“Did, and I repeat, did the professor instructed Alexander Norton to drink the bloody chemical substance in his hands that he just got from the store? Did he actually say, and I will improvise at this point, 'Oh Mr. Norton, please open your Soda over the hard work of Mr. Fitz next to you. I am sure we all can learn from the chemical reaction that is caused by shaking carbonic acid.'”

Jemma couldn’t help herself anymore and started to laugh. Fitz always had a scottish accent, but especially when he got into something, the accent was stronger than ever and sometimes he was very hard to understand between his muffled scottish swearing, but Jemma loved that.  
Fitz actually couldn’t understand why Jemma was laughing at all. “I could finish the project anyway, thanks for asking.” He snapped at her, but not in the angry way, much more in his confused awkward way that he had from time to time.  
“I never thought you wouldn’t have finished the project.” A gently smile started to settle on Jemmas face.

“So, back to the main topic of the evening –“  
Fitz let out an almost depressed groan, but Jemma didn’t let him distract her.  
“Why don’t you change into fresh clothes and we’re going down in the boiler room?”  
The engineer raised an eyebrow. “Wha’ is wrong with my clothes now?”  
“I was just assuming that you maybe want to change clothes, considering that you’d be a little bit underdressed.”  
“It’s not a dinner party, Jemma.”  
“You’re wearing sweatpants.”  
“Did you think about the possibility that I maybe want to wear my sweatpants down there?”  
That was the moment he lost the fight.  
“So you’re coming.” Jemma smirked and Fitz did confirm with a heavy sight.  
“Ten Minutes.”

**48 minutes and 22 seconds later**

The boiler room had always been the dark side of the academy and Fitz did understand why. It wasn’t just because the students down there were drinking and discovering their puberty, no it was actually a dark room. Fitz felt like he just walked through a portal into another world, because the academy itself had white walls and much light, but down in the boiler room it looked like an old bar.  
Of course there were days were it was worse than the rest of the days and of course Fitz was lucky to experience the worst. He barely could see and the smoke of the cigarettes caused him coughing, but Jemma didn’t mind inhaling the deadly smoke. She was actually pretty happy and talked to some friends of hers while Fitz found his place on a seat at the bar.

And he was right. It wasn’t fun at all. Not because he was here with Jemma, because the chats with her were actually satisfying, but he wasn’t talking to her all the time, because Jemma had friends beside him and he hadn’t. So he sat there at the bar, with a lonely beer in one hand and listened to bad music while he could be watching Doctor Who with his best friend. But the engineer didn’t complain, because Jemma had far too much fun.

“Are you having fun, Fitz?” the beautiful smell of her perfume matched the boiler room now and she was much more confident, because she actually put her hands on Fitz’ shoulders and bent over to him. He couldn’t help but smiling. Jemma wasn’t drunk yet, but she was on her way and having fun and it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Seeing Jemma laughing and smiling like that made him happier immediately. He wished she would be so happy when she was only in his company.

“Not as much as you promised.” he grumbled but with a soft smile. Fitz didn’t want to upset her now, but didn’t want to lie either. “That’s because you’re sitting here, silly Fitz.” she smiled softly and ran her fingers through his soft curls.  
“If you’d just come with me, you could finally meet my friends and they could see what a genius you are.”  
“I think they are aware of that and that’s mostly the reason why they think I’m weird. It’s fine, just let me drink my beer in sweet peace.”  
“No way, Fitz.” Again her fingers ran through his hair and the young boy closed his eyes, enjoying her soft touch. “I want them to meet my best friend in the world.” Her voice was so comforting, that Fitz had to smile softly. ‘If you’d only know’ he thought for himself, already knowing that Jemma was so much more for him than just the best friend she assumed to be.

“Okay.”  
“Really? Oh Fitz, you’re the best.”  She considered kissing him on the cheek, but stopped herself. She wasn’t drunk enough for that kind of thing. Not yet. So she just grabbed his arm and forced him with her.

“So this is Fitz, my lab partner, you remember?” she squeezed his arm softly and glanced at three students in front of her. Two girls and one boy. Fitz had no idea who they were but smiled a little bit as Jemma introduced him.  
“Oh yes, hi, I’m Jason.” The boy started to smile and reached out to shake hands with Fitz. He seemed a bit nervous and blew a little bit of his hair out of his face. The hair of Jason was long and touching his shoulders. Also his hair was pretty messy and didn’t seem like he would actually care for his hair.  
In the next moment he felt Jemma’s elbow in his side and he glanced at the girl. Then he realized it, he hadn’t responded in any way. He didn’t even shake hands with Jason, he just stared at him.

“Oh, I’m – I’m sorry.” Fitz stumbled immediately and glanced back at Jason. “I was just eh – what hair colour is this?” the engineer pointed at the dead animal on Jason’s head.  
“Oh this.” He said and took his hand back, because Fitz was obviously not interested in shaking hands.  
“It’s accident coloured.” He responded and the two girls beside him rolled their eyes.  
“Accident?” Fitz seemed pretty much confused. He hadn’t expected this answer.  
“Yeah, accident. Okay, listen. I am trying to dye it white, but there is no good hair dyer yet, so I tried to invent one myself, but it didn’t work out as expected and as you can see I’m far from white.” He pointed to his yellow-lightgreen-blond-orange mixed hair.  
“Yes. And let me guess, bio-chem?”  
“How’d you now?”  
“All bio-chems are a bit weird.”  
Jason started to chuckle a little bit and the girls as well. Fitz started to get more confident in the group and it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Actually Jemma’s friends seemed not like cave dwellers and Jason seemed like a good talk at least.

The girls didn’t even introduce themselves, they just grabbed Jemma and started to form a small circle, whispering into her ear and chuckling a bit. Fitz and Jason watched that a short while until Jason pointed to the billiard table.  
“Care for a game?”  
Fitz never played billiard before, but he watched it as his dad were playing with some friends in a similar bar. “Sure.” He responded and followed Jason, but not without looking back to Jemma. She smiled at him and gestured him to walk further. Fitz smiled back and headed to the billiard table.

“So.” The strange hair coloured guy said, put the balls on the table and gave Fitz a cue.  
“Is it true too? What they say about engineers?”  
“How’d you know I’m an engineer?”  
“Oh come on.” He smirked at Fitz and focused at the game then, started his strike but didn’t hit one ball. “Simmons is always talking ‘bout you. So tell me, is it true what they say about engineers?”

Simmons. Right. Simmons was her last name. Sometimes he forgot that he was actually the only one who was calling her Jemma. And he’s only doing that, because she introduced herself as Jemma and not as Simmons, well of course he knew who she was even before she introduced herself, but still. Why shouldn’t he call her Jemma then? Maybe she wanted him to. Maybe they weren’t as close as Fitz thought and only the very good friends were supposed to call her Simmons. He tried to get the thought out of his mind.

“What do they say ‘bout engineers. Must have missed that cliché.” Fitz glared at the billiard table, trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to play the game. Of course he’s seen it a million times but actual playing was a difference. So he started to improvise and he missed. Also he was sure, that the way he was holding the cue was terrible. But Jason seemed fine with it or was already too drunk and distracted to notice.

“They say: Engineers never get any sleep or shower and they don’t have friends or relationships.”  
Oh, that cliché. How could Fitz forget about it, after his Dad told him the first time. And the second.  
“Not quite.” He said while Jason was focusing on the game. “I think it depends on so many things and I know there must’ve been a reason why people are thinking that. But just for your information, I chose to be an engineer because I like working on my technical equipment and not because I hate showers, stay up late and have no friends. Well most of the time I’m staying up late because I’m working, but I can assure you the rest is not compatible with me. I shower and I have friends.”  
Jason started to smile and hit the ball in the whole. “Good for you, isn’t it. Would be pretty sad, if the cliché would actually fit, don’t you think?”  
Fitz nodded slowly and his eyes searched for Jemma. “Yeah. It’d be very sad.”  
“And you’ve got Simmons, right? Are you two close?”  
“I guess so … I mean, I don’t know. We’re friends.”  
Fitz kept searching for Jemma, while answering and Jason kicked in another ball and glanced at the blond haired engineer just to notice, that he was looking around like that. Slowly he straightened himself. “So how long do you guys know each other?”

“Is it of importance?” Fitz glared back at the guy who was holding up his hands in defence. Slowly the engineer got a uncomfortable feeling about being in his company.  
“Just askin’, pal.” He explained himself in a way that made Fitz just more uncomfortable.  
“I ehm – probably head back to Je-Simmons.”  
“Come on, Fitz. The game isn’t finished yet. She is fine with the girls. You don’t want to interrupt her, right?”  
Fitz searched for Jemma again but this time he found her. She was standing with the two girls and was laughing. She was laughing so hard, that she almost dropped her beer.

“No. I don’t want to interrupt her.” He muttered and glanced down to the ground.  
In the next moment he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up in confusion. Jason stood there, right in front of him and Fitz felt much more uncomfortable than he would ever admit. He wanted to get a step back, but Jason stopped him and pushed him against the billiard table instead.

Right now he was just realising how freaking tall this guy was. “That’s right. You don’t want to interrupt her having fun with her friends. You are just her lab partner.”  
Fitz stopped the eye contact immediately and wasn’t sure where this conversation started to go, but one thing was sure. He was leaning against the billiard table and the guy was standing right in front of him and he never were a fan of body contact.  
“The only one who is interrupting something is you. You’re interrupting my personal space so could you please –“  
“Listen up you sarcastic smartass, I want you to leave this party now. Just leave, okay? And don’t say goodbye to Simmons, because she’s having far too much fun to think about you again, okay? You are just her freaking lab partner. Do you understand me?”

Fitz kept quiet and tried to remember at which point the nice guy Jason turned into an asshole. The asshole grabbed Fitz at the collar and hissed: ”Did you understand? Or do I need to say it again.”  
“Stop touching me.” Fitz responded immediately and could feel his heart racing. Of course he was scared, but it was a thing that always happened. He got calmer and calmer with every moment of fear until he couldn’t bare it and started crying. For god’s sake this guy wasn’t as scary as specific other things that would make him cry.

“Do you want me to beat you out of the boiler room, because I am really in the mood to slap you right now.”  
“Even if you want, you won’t, because Jemma is here and you are so desperate for her attention, that you are trying to scare me away from her, so that you can get what you want, but did you ever consider, that she maybe isn’t interested in you at all? And if you will beat her friend down you will lose all of the attraction you may have on her.”  
“Oh you really are as smart as she said. Did you consider that I could also beat you outside of the boiler room, somewhere she couldn’t see us. And someone like you, against someone like me. You couldn’t stand a chance. You couldn’t stand a chance if I would punch you and you are also not her type at all.”  
“You think I’m trying to become her boyfriend?” Fitz summed up the situation and was pretty much surprised. He really didn’t expect that to happen, especially if he never thought of the possibility that Jemma could like him that way. She never showed any sign of being romantically interested in him.

“How can you be so sure, that she actually likes you that way? Because I am pretty sure, you didn’t ask her, because if you would have asked and she would’ve said yes, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”  
“Stop talking.” He instructed Fitz harsh and the smaller boy actually shut up.  
“I will tell you now, what you’re going to do. You will go out of this room, without talking to Simmons. I don’t want to see you down here again, because if I will see you again with her, I will beat the living shit out of you, okay?”  
Fitz sighted and wasn’t really much into fighting with someone now. Also he knew, that he couldn’t stand a chance against a guy like Jason, so he nodded. “Okay.”

The young engineer headed right out of the room, without talking to anyone. Of course he considered talking to Jemma about her more than harsh friend, but he decided that was enough for today. He could have known it. Why did he even leave his room?  
Jemma.  
It’s all about her. She wanted him so bad to be down there with her.  
“Having fun.” He muttered on his way across the campus. “Oh come on Fitz, it’s a great opportunity to gain new friends.” He imitated Jemma with a pretty high pitched voice and regretted it immediately. It wasn’t her fault that some other guy was into her and thought Fitz would be something like a rival. Now he had to smile. How Jason was trying to defeat his alpha level against Fitz, trying to scare him away, so that he could have the girl all for himself was just stupid.  
“Cave dwellers, Jemma. I told you.” He muttered with a tiny smile.

In the meantime Jemma was standing with her friends in a small circle and had much fun talking about unfair teachers and accidents in the lab.  
“No way, Simmons. You didn’t do that!” one of them laughed and Jemma smirked. “I totally did. But I had to promise him, that I won’t bring a dead thing into the lab again, without letting him know.”  
“Hey girls, what’s up?” Jason came along and stpped next to Simmons.  
“Not much, Simmons just told us the story about FitzSimmons and the cat liver.”  
“FitzSimmons?” the boy glanced interested at Simmons. She was just chuckling about the name and shook her head. “It’s just something they came up with. A mix between Fitz and Simmons and so they just put out names together and FitSimmons was born. I can actually get used to it, I hope Fitz is okay with it. By the way –“ she took a short look around and glanced back at the long haired boy. “Where’s he?”

“He left just some minutes ago.”  
“What? He left?” The bio-chem was pretty much confused now. Why wouldn’t he tell her, when he was going to leave or maybe he felt so very uncomfortable that he just had to leave, but even in the most uncomfortable situation, he would probably come back to her, at least to say goodbye and explain himself, because that was, what he always did. Explain things.  
“Did he say where he wanted to go?”  
“He said he was tired and wanted to go to bed.” Jason smiled and Jemma started to chuckle again and shaked her head. “Tired? Fitz? No way. It’s not even eleven p.m. and tomorrow is saturday. I’d be surprised if he’d sleep at all and not watching Doctor Who the whole night.” At this point she stopped and turned serious. “Doctor Who.” She muttered and her friends started to worry a bit, but luckily she started to talk again and stopped looking so serious.  
“I’m sorry.” She smiled at her three friends. “I need to go.”  
“Why?” Jason looked at her with an expression mixed out of confusion and anger, but Jemma didn’t notice.  
“I have to meet the greatest idiot on this planet.” The girl excused herself and left in hurry.

She caught him unlocking his door. “You could just tell me, you know?” she greeted him and leaned against the white wall. Fitz looked up and in her eyes, with a confused look.  
“Tell you wha’?”  
“That you wanted to go. Come on, Fitz. What did you think I’d do? Yelling at you? Being mad? I told you, if you wouldn’t have fun, we’d go back to your room and watch Doctor Who. So why didn’t you just tell me?”  
“I didn’t … I didn’t want to interrupt you having fun with your friends.”  
“Interrupting me? You? God Fitz, how much of the bloody alcohol did you drink to actually think, you would interrupt me? And seriously, being tired is the worst excuse ever. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that?”  
He smiled softly and once more he was surprised by the way she knew him. Okay, the tired-excuse must have come from Jason, but he actually would never use that excuse.  
“So, get inside your room. We have to watch something.”  
“Yeah, ‘bout that.” Fitz glanced down at the keys he was holding and needed a brief moment to concentrate on the next words. He looked up to Jemma. “You really don’t need to. I mean – it’s not that I ehm … I just … You don’t need to watch Doctor Who with me, if you’d rather be in the boiler room, there is plenty of time for us to watch the next episode, so if you want to go back, you can, I mean not that I am telling you, what you have to do, I just want to tell you, that you don’t have to feel responsible for me.”  
She sighted with a soft smile and bent over to Fitz, giving him a soft Kiss on the cheek.

  
“Silly Fitz.” She said and headed into his room, sitting down on his bed.  
“I’m not here for you, I’m here because I’m curious if Amy is going to marry Rory or not and I am pretty sure no one down there can tell me or is a better company than you are.”


End file.
